The invention concerns a hydraulic axial piston machine with a cylinder drum, having at least one cylinder, in which a piston is arranged to be reciprocating, with a swash plate, on which the piston is supported via a slide shoe, with a pressure plate maintaining the bearing of the slide shoe on the inclined disc, and with a spring arrangement by means of which the pressure plate is pressed against the inclined disc via the cylinder drum.
In a known axial piston machine of this kind (see for example one of the following documents: DE-PS 433571, FR-PS 1314483, U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,666, U.S. Pat No. 5,032,061, DE-PS 628472) a ball joint is arranged between the spring arrangement and the pressure plate, which is submitted to a frictional wear.
The invention is based on the task of providing an axial piston machine as mentioned in the introduction, which has a simpler embodiment and in which such frictional wear is avoided.
According to the invention, this task is solved in that the spring arrangement bears immediately on the pressure plate.
With this embodiment, the ball joint and thus also the frictional wear in such a joint between pressure plate and spring arrangement can be avoided.
The spring arrangement may surround a projection of the pressure plate. Thus its position in relation to the pressure plate is secured.
Alternatively or additionally, the spring arrangement can also project into a recess in the pressure plate, adapted to it, to secure the position of the spring arrangement in relation to the pressure plate.
Preferably, it is additionally provided that the spring arrangement is supported on one end of a driving shaft penetrating the cylinder drum at least unrotatably.
Additionally, the spring arrangement can surround a projection on one end of the driving shaft to secure its position in relation to the driving shaft.